


Still going strong

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Marineford ends a bit differently, and it is just the beginning of new adventure.





	Still going strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite their original Captain's death, the Whitebeard pirates are far from done. They have a new Captain, and they would dominate the new era.

The whole plaza was silent as the two executioners raised their blades up, intent on finishing the job. Sengoku watched impassively as the execution proceeded.

Until one of the executioners stopped what he was doing abruptly.

"I don't want to have to do this." the executioner, Mr. 3, otherwise known as Galdino, whined in a bored voice "What good would this do, anyway? It would only enrage Whitebeard further and spur him into sinking Marineford to the depths of the ocean, along with all of us currently here. Therefore, I think it's more prudent for me to side with him."

Then he made a wax clone and punched his fellow executioner until the latter was knocked out.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Mr. 3 continued "The death of Fire-Fist would be more trouble than it is worth. Not to mention going through with this would render Bon-chan's sacrifices pointless."

Sengoku and the Marines just gawked at him, as he slid a bit of his wax into the key-hole on their prisoner's cuffs. There was an audible click, and the cuffs slid off easily. By now, Sengoku and the Marines realized what was going on, and leapt into action.

But they were just a bit late, as neither Fire-Fist nor Galdino were there anymore.

A cursory glance revealed that they were half-way to the ships.

"Don't worry, Sengoku." Akainu turned to address his superior "He won't be getting there unscathed."

With that, Akainu took after fleeing duo of Galdino and Portgas D. Ace.

And then a shadow fell over him.

"You forgot about me, ya insolent punk." Whitebeard slammed his bisento into the ground "What kind of father would I be if I didn't stop you from killing my youngest son? No parent wants to bury their child, after all."

"You?" Akainu's tone was deceptively sweet "You are just a wash-out. A relic of a by-gone era. I probably shouldn't be saying this given my rank as a Marine, but I truly do respect Roger. The man was, and still is, larger than life. With his dying words, he laid the foundation for the Great Pirate Era. What have you done, compared to that?"

"I've raised a worthy successor." Whitebeard grinned "He'll be the Captain after me, and he'll make sure the name 'Whitebeard' isn't forgotten. Marco, you would help him out in achieving that level, won't you?"

"Of course, Pops." Marco grinned "We all would."

"Pops." Ace piped out "What are you talking about?"

"Ace." Whitebeard spoke tenderly "Don't give into Akainu's taunts. He is trying to provoke you. You'll survive here, and you'll take my mantle as the next leader of 'Whitebeard pirates'."

"I can't......." Ace's voice was raw with emotion

"You can, and you will. You are the most loyal. That makes you one of the few who can." Whitebeard announced "And you won't be alone. Marco and the others would help you out."

"So it was true?" Sengoku interrupted "You have been raising him to become the next King."

"Pirate King? No." Whitebeard laughed "The successor of my mantle? Yes."

He grabbed his bisento and slashed at Akainu with all the strength he could muster.

"My children! Heed my final order!" Whitebeard shouted "Go now and reunite with each other in the New World, under Ace's leadership! Make everyone fear the name 'Whitebeard'!"

-x-

The familiar form of Moby Dick Two stopped at the shore. Jinbe and the others were waiting for it.

"Glad to see you're back." Jinbe greeted, moved to tears

"And we're glad also." Marco greeted back "Glad that you are here for the ceremony."

At this point, Ace and the other Commanders have joined the two of them.

"Speaking of ceremony, it's about to begin." Jinbe said "Let's go take a seat."

He went off to do just that, motioning for others to follow. And the Commanders did. Ace moved too, but Marco stopped him.

"Not you." Marco grinned "You are coming with me."

He lead Ace to the top of the makeshift stage, positioning him to left. Squard and Little Oars Jr. stood off to the right. Marco took his position next to Den-Den Mushi."

"Today we're all here for the ceremony of selecting our new Captain." Marco announced "Of course, this ceremony is merely a formality, since everything was already decided, but it's important, nonetheless. We're here today to welcome our new Captain. Squard volunteered to help out so he could apologize. Your turn, Squard."

"Thank you, Marco." Squard took the Den-Den Mushi from him "This is the day of new beginnings, and the day when all grudges are buried. This includes my own." 

He pulled a Captain hat decorated with roaring flames.

"As such, I'll be the one to formally welcome our new Captain!" Squard announced "Who just so happens to be our former 2nd Division Commander!"

Ace moved closer to Squard, and they grabbed each other's hand.

"Ace, I am sorry." Squard's voice cracked "For what I did, and for what I said, I am sorry. I never meant any of that, and I want you to know that despite I or the others have said, you are not your father. You are Ace, my brother, and the one who laughed with me, cried with me, and helped me out several times."

Ace responded by grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it.

Squard took the Captain's hat and placed it upon his brother's head.

"The start of the New Era is now." Squard announced "And with it, us Whitebeard Pirates will rise again, under our new Captain, the son of two men who made the seas tremble, and we would make sure his name makes the seas tremble as well!"


End file.
